


Touch

by ajstorey456



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, My First Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajstorey456/pseuds/ajstorey456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc and Donut have been the best of friends for so long. They'd do everything together. Every day they were on some kind of platonic date, but maybe these dates weren't so platonic after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, this is my first fanfiction attempt. Please leave feedback, and enjoy yourself.

Franklin "Donut" Delano and Frank "Doc" DuFrense had been the closest friends anyone would hope to see anywhere, always doing fun things together and having their friend as close as possible to them at all times. They constantly went out to movies, lunch, pr just plain hang out. A normal couple would call it dating, of course, but nobody ever wanted to admit what was actually going on between them. Mostly, cause they were so unsure. Doc had never shown interest in romance, and Donut's sexuality is yet to be known. Nobody truly knew if it was even possible for them to like each other.

With this, of course, the two were obviously on another one of their 'platonic' dates, out at the movies to see the latest big movie. They came with snacks stuffed away into big sweaters, much to Donut's disliking (even if he did love gummy worms at such a cheap price, they could get caught!). 

They'd made it easily into the movie, and had already sat down towards the front together. The snacks would come out when the lights turned off. For now, they just chatted of the most menial things. Schoolwork, gossip, various inside jokes, you know, just friend stuff.

"..Really? York?" Doc spoke with Donut, smile spread across his face as it stood not so far away from his friends. "I totally saw it coming."

"Yeah!" Donut would exclaim, glancing every now and then around the theater for anyone he might recognize. "Supposedly, they hid it for, like, entire months without anyone knowing!"

Back and forth like so for some time until the movie would start. All would continue, like a good date, until the movie would end and they had to leave. 

Of course, Doc would drive Donut home and receive an "I'll see you Friday, then!" And give an "I'll see you!" back. Then they'd depart, and it'd take Doc about 5 minutes to get himself back home before he could talk to Donut over the computer or texts.  
The best of friends you would ever see. "Inseparable," some might say. "Simply best friends," others would say. But, it seemed among the most of people that knew them well, the word "Gay" would float into these conversations. Sure, it was pretty obvious that anyone would think that they're boyfriends, but neither of them really clicked that it might be that. Doc and Donut, blissfully unaware of their own homosexuality, would spend the most of their young lives with each other, but only for so long.  
\--------

Weeks after, several instances would arise where Donut and Doc are together. Though this particular night might be a special one. 

A typical Saturday night could be easily used to describe today. Donut and Doc would take turns every Saturday for whose house they would stay at. It was Doc's turn. Come around 10 o'clock at night would be when the yawns started to escape their mouths, and their eyelids would grow heavier and heavier.

They had fun, spending time watching videos on Donut's laptop, or playing a game on Doc's bedroom television. The usual fun that would take place on any other Saturday night. 

They'd eventually tire themselves out, just laying on the bed with phones in their hands. They'd eventually look over their shoulder at what one of them had to show the other. Dumb memes, interesting facts, anything they seemed fit to show the other.

Doc would be the first one to knock out, as always. Donut only realized 15 minutes afterwards, looking over just to see his friend clutching a pillow between his arms and snoring. Donut smiles, and went to lay down next to him, but, oh, the pillow he'd have to use was Doc's bedmate currently. He laughed at the thought, and tugged the pillow from between his friend's clutches. He flicked the lights off before laying down, facing opposite to Doc.

Thoughts that would normally cloud Donut's mind would start to clear up as he drifted closer and closer to sleep. The breaths he took started to become heavier and heavier, and just before he would start to dream, something touched him and made him jump right back to reality. 

Ideas to what the actual fuck was touching him exploded through his mind, and before he could pick out which scenario would ultimately kill him at this point, the touch became more of a cradle. He felt the warmth in a ring around his body now, like he was being held. But by who? He glanced down to the arms, now hugging around his waste, and noticed the familiar shade of purple. Even in the dark, he could easily tell that these arms were dressed in Doc's hoodie sleeves. But, Doc is asleep?

Donut reluctantly looked over his shoulder to meet his murderer's face, but to his surprise, he found Doc's familiar figure just so far from his own eyes. His lips were pulled into a subtle smile, and his chin dug into Donut's shoulder. The warm breaths coming from his nose found their way into Donut's face, and he could smell the various snacks from earlier in his mouth.

He stared for what felt like ages, until realization hit. Doc had cuddled up to him in his sleep, sharing the warmth between their closely-pressed bodies. Donut could feel the heat rising in his face as a blush flushed out his usual complexion. A warm feeling came through his chest, and his eyes were wide open in awe.

Doc shuffled ever so slightly, and Donut spun around at the speed of light, avoiding confrontation. He pretended to be asleep, closing his eyes and relaxing his body. He could hear Doc grumble something, and his grip tightened around Donut. He could hardly keep himself from squeaking, before Doc's body relaxed against his again.

Doc had curled himself around his friend, his head now resting against Donut's neck. His steady breathing went down the other's back, and he had fell asleep again. Donut slowly opened his eyes, looking back down at Doc's hands. He hesitated, thinking for a moment, before reaching down and meeting his touch with his own hand. He was holding Doc's arms around him by his forearms, and relaxed into his friend's touch. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty, enjoying the warmth between the two, but hey, Doc started it.


End file.
